Our Time Is Running Out
by August Solstice
Summary: I thought this was what I wanted, to be alone. But I cant help but think about her. Her unique pink hair, that amazing strength, the way that ass fit in that tiny tan skirt. Oh yes, I think its safe to say that I'm addicted to her very being.


**Hello ppl out there. This is one of my stories that i wrote down for reasons previously stated in my other story. Heres the thing, Im grounded so my laptop is taken away so I had to beg for it to write this short story. I was only givin an hour to get this in so sorry if there are any grammical errors other then that enjoy. Its in Sasuke's POV so sorry if it's a little smoochy for a mans POV. I am a girl after all. I got the plot from a song by MUSE called Time Is Running Out, listen to it if you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Time Is Running Out**

I feel like I was suffocating when I'm around her. How can something so beautiful be so deadly and dangerous to me? Its like she has some kind of spell on me. She'll be the death of me I just know it but if I had to die in place of someone it would be her. I thought I was stronger then this, _me _surcumming to a woman. But still the friction between us, I fear I'll die without it. Look at me, this is bad, I need to leave before I don't have the will power to anymore, before she kills me. I know what this will do to her but its for the best. Hopefully she'll move on and forget about me, I know I wont...

I thought this was what I wanted, to be alone. So I could concentrate on my revenge. But I cant help but think about her. Her unique pink hair, that amazing strength, the way that ass fit in that tiny tan skirt. The way she called me Sasuke-kun with that angelic voice. Oh yes, I think its safe to say that I'm addicted to her very being.

I couldn't take another day without her so last night I went to her. I was sorta keeping tabs on her. She was in Otagakure no Sato. That's practically my kingdom. One of my workers got me the name of the inn she was staying at and the rest was a blur because I sprinted off into that direction. I hoped onto the window sill of her room and opened it quietly stepping inside. I stood a couple feet away from her sleeping form just watching her. She had grown beautifully, I could see the curve of her body through the thin cover.

I couldn't help but whisper her name. That was a bad idea. I didn't have my sharingan activated so what happened next caught me off guard. In a second she was out of bed and hurling me across the room onto the floor with a kunai to my throat. When she saw it was me she instantly froze giving me the opportunity take the kunai out of her hands and flip us over. I quickly restrained her hands above her head not wanting her to break my face.

"What..are you doing here?" She asked a little breathless and shocked to see me.

I didn't answer her right away I just stared at her beautiful vibrant green eyes, transfixed with with them until I noticed them getting fiery. She was getting mad.

'Why should I lie to her after what I've done to her?'

Sigh. "I..wanted to see you." I'm still staring at her when I let go of her hands and get up.

"And now I'm leaving." I start to head for the now open window. I have one hand on thee edge of the window when I hear a quiet shaky voice.

"Wait, don't go, don't leave me again." She says to me.

When I turned around I saw what she is wearing. She had on a pair of navy blue and pink boxer cut shorts that showed her creamy legs and a navy blue tank top. She looked drop dead sexy in blue even when shes pouting and sad. She looked at me with teared up eyes.

I walked back over to her and knelt down so I was eye level with her. I lifted my hand and tenderly whipped the tear streaming sown her checks. She leaned into my hand as I cradled her cheek. I kissed her softly then picked her up bridal style and took her to her bed and layed her down on it.

'I cant leave her like this, hell I don't want to leave her at all, but I have to kill him first.'

"Sakura,"

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun."

"I...I don't want to leave you but there's something I have to take care of first."

"Its Itachi isn't it?"

"Yes. Sakura, I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain by me leaving. You were suppose to forget about me and move on. I was suppose to bare the pain of losing someone I cared about... but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She just sat there looking at me speechless for a moment.

"But I thought you hated me.."

'What!? No! Woman I love you!' I thought.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her and took her into my arms.

"Please love, stop crying. I never hated you and I said you were annoying because I couldn't concentrate on anything with you around. It was like I was drowning when I was around you."

"But if you felt that way then why did you leave?" she asked.

"Thought that was what I needed but I was wrong...Sakura I needed you."

"Sasuke-kun you don't know how much your words mean to me."

I just kept holding her only now noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra. I could feel everything under her shirt. I hope she couldn't feel what was quickly growing in my pants.

"Sakura, I need you to promise to do something for me."

"Anything Sasuke-kun."

"When I leave here tonight you have to promise me you wont follow me. I will come to you."

I could feel Sakura shudder at that. She really didn't want me to leave.

"But I'm leaving town tomorrow morning how will you know where I am?"

"You let me worry about that. And trust me I'll find you, I found you tonight didn't I? Now promise me you wont follow me."

She looked at me with watery eyes.

"I promise not to follow you when you leave."

"Good, now lay down so I can kiss you."

I only slightly noticed that she did this a little too quickly. Just thinking about her lips and how they tasted made me even harder. I leaned over her and lowered my head just inches above hers.

"I don't want you to hurt anymore."

I closed the tiny space between us and kissed her deeply. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

'Damn you brother for making me leave her tonight. That's it I need to taste her.'

I moved my hand under her shirt and up her stomach to her breast. This did what I wanted. She let out a soft moan and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good, like peaches and strawberries. Hell I don't even like sweets but this is heaven.

My tongue tangled with hers just tasting each other and exploring each others mouths when we finally parted for air only to notice that her hands were under my shirt and one of his hands were under her shirt cupped around her left breast.

"Well this is not what I was planned on happening."

"I..don't have a problem..with it." She said a little breathless.

"I can see that and neither do I but I do have to go, that I do have a problem with."

"Well then don't go." There was defeat in her voice. She already knew there was no use in arguing.

"I promise I will come back for you." I removed my hand from under her shirt and lightly lightly brushed he flushed cheek. I kissed her deeply but quickly and got up off of her bed and headed toward the window again.

"Sasuke," Sakura had somehow gotten out of bed fast enough to be by the window sill just as he was about to jump out of it.

"Don't take too long in, you know, finding me." As she said this she lean't on the sill giving me a very revealing look down her shirt. I had to smirk at what she said.

"Don't worry love, I wont." And with that I jumped down and into the night determined to kill my brother and get back to Sakura as soon as possible. But the first thing at the top of my list at the moment was to find a cold shower.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this little story, Im writing a sequel to it now but if there arent enough reviews then what would be the point in posting it??? You get what what im sayin?? R&R plz My Job Is My Life, Literally will be updated soon if there is ever an end to my groundedness -- is that even a word? Well byas.**

~AugSols~


End file.
